<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>3. Sex Pollen: Jon has a really big crush on Damian by disgusting_horny_bitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047101">3. Sex Pollen: Jon has a really big crush on Damian</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgusting_horny_bitch/pseuds/disgusting_horny_bitch'>disgusting_horny_bitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>disgusting_horny_bitch's Noncontober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Damian's like 'wtf dude, Begging, Creampie, Crying, Damian is kind of done with Jon's shit, Dry Humping, Face-Fucking, Frottage, I-I mean Jon literally just does things without asking, M/M, Nipple Play, Noncontober 2020, Sex Pollen, Throat Fucking, Whining, chill'</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:34:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgusting_horny_bitch/pseuds/disgusting_horny_bitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon's crush on Damian doesn't impede their hero work much. Until now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>disgusting_horny_bitch's Noncontober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>3. Sex Pollen: Jon has a really big crush on Damian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My main OTP for DC: Jon/Dami. Adorable, potential for angst, mainstream, perfect :)<br/>Also the last one was kinda mediocre imo.<br/>Sorry rottencloset. Maybe you’ll like this one better.<br/>Like, I think bc Dami’s my favorite, I have a hard time writing people who aren’t interacting with him.<br/>So, heads up a lot of these prompts will involve him.<br/>Also this is later than normal, sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fuck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Damian wasn’t really one to swear, even in his head, but he was pretty sure this situation called for it. His utility belt was across the room, thrown there after he had started to take off his suit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And on top of him… On top of him was Jon. Jonathan Samuel Kent. Hazy-eyed and most definitely doped up on kryptonite-laced sex pollen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon had Damian’s hands in his stupid fucking super-grip, pinning him down as the kryptonian rutted against his chest lazily. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking hell</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Damian was panicking. Mostly because his escape options were gone, but also because he realized that Jon would probably blame himself for whatever damage he happened to do to Damian, sex-pollen or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian huffed. If only he had given Jon a rebreather like he’d thought of earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon’s hand held his cheek, stroking languidly with his thumb before bending down to insert his tongue sloppily into Damian’s mouth. Jon moaned into the kiss, slipping a thumb into Damian’s mouth and pulling away to fiddle with his pants. Lightheaded, Damian breathed heavily around Jon’s thumb, his lips parted and slick with saliva. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon lined up his cock with Damian’s lips and thrusted deep into his throat, his knees keeping Damian’s arms down, making Damian take his cock. Damian choked, not expecting his innocent best friend to just start fucking his throat so suddenly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon kept thrusting, uncaring about the amount of oxygen Damian was getting and eventually his motions stuttered, coming to a stop deep in Damian’s wet mouth, pumping his seed right into his friend’s stomach. Damian’s eyes teared up, his throat violently trying to convulse and allow him to breathe. Jon moaned, thrusting slightly into Damian’s mouth before pulling out again, leaving Damian choking and gasping for air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian coughed, trying to speak, “Jon––” He’s cut off by a high whine from the blue-eyed super, followed by frottage on his thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sits up, his back against the wall and Jon sitting on his lap, humping his leg, begging, “Dami––Dami, please. Dami, it’s so hot. I need––Dami, please.” Damian found his cock jolted at the sound of the nickname, Jon’s knee pressing up on his groin as he rutted against him, rubbing his own member so nicely. Jon captured his lips again, this kiss hungrier than the last, fueled by moans and the feeling of the mutual grinding between the two young boys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dami––Let me, let me––I want to––Please, Dami, I––” Jon dissolved into incoherent rambles, sobbing as large tears dripped down his face, grabbing at Damian’s body, running his hands over Damian’s sides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jon.” Teary blue eyes snapped up to meet deep green ones, and Damian continued. “I’ll make you feel good. I’ll help you,” he promised. Damian started to slick up his fingers with his saliva, stripping himself of both his leggings and boxers, slightly annoyed at his tunic, throwing it off of himself. He decided to take off everything, especially since he was mostly naked already. Glancing over at Jon, he saw him doing the same, quickly tugging his boxers off and pulling his shirt over his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian pushed a finger past his rim, beginning to pump it inside of himself, curling it slightly and looking for his prostate. He sat back against the wall again, baring his lower regions to Jon, who was looking quite attentively, causing Damian to flush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon crawled towards Damian, the head of his cock bobbing near his stomach. He reached out tentatively towards Damian, wrapping his hand around Damian’s cock, stroking it slowly. Damian groaned. Taking this as encouragement, Jon slid his hand up Damian’s side, brushing his nipple and playing with it. He pressed his lips to Damian’s collarbone, sucking hickeys into the warm flesh as he continued to stroke Damian with his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian almost forgot that he’s supposed to be opening himself up for Jon. Almost. That is, until Jon whined again, drawing Damian’s attention to his tear-stricken face and reminding Damian of what was going on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian pushed Jon away slowly, moving so that Jon’s cock was lined up at his entrance, then he looked up at him and nodded hesitantly. Damian gasped, because fuck, Jon didn’t even hesitate to bury himself in Damian’s guts and from what Damian knew, Jon wasn’t particularly small, especially for his age. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately setting a fast pace, Jon bucked into Damian, earning loose-lipped moans from the smaller boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jon––Please, slow down. Fuck. Slow down––agh, it’s too much!” Damian was tearing up now, the pain combined with the weight of the situation distressing him. Jon didn’t slow down. Eventually, Damian did get somewhat used to it and even started pushing his hips back in time with Jon’s thrusts. He wrapped his arms around Jon’s shoulders as they leaned into each other for yet another kiss and moaned through the feeling of it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon buried his cock as far into Damian as it would go as he came, filling Damian with an obscene amount of cum for a half-human. Damian came as well, his cock spurting his sperm out onto his chest, which was rising and falling quickly, a sign of his exertion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They laid in silence for a while, their panting breaths the only sound in the room. Eventually, Jon turned to Damian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dami?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Damian turned to him and stared. Jon blinked back at him confusedly. Damian sighed loudly. Fucking hell.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was going to make this more like hurt/comfort. Like, Jon totally forces Damian and is really rough w/him and afterwards cuddles but ig it didn't work out that way. Oh well.<br/>Like the og summary was: Jon gets hit with kryptonite-laced sex pollen and Damian, his crush, is just right there next to him. What did you expect him to do?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>